Don't Let the Bedbugs Bite
by celrock
Summary: When Chuckie wakes up one morning with a bunch of little bumps all over his body after a sleepover at Zack's, he fears he's grown allergic to his bed, but when Tommy sleeps over, and gets the same bumps a few days later, the Pickles and Finsters, as well as Zachary's family learn they've been inhabited by bedbugs. Will they get rid of them?
1. Chapter 1

Don't let the Bedbugs Bite

Summary: When Chuckie wakes up one morning with a bunch of little bumps all over his body after a sleepover at Zack's, he fears he's grown allergic to his bed, but when Tommy sleeps over, and gets the same bumps a few days later, the Pickles and Finsters, as well as Zachary's family learn they've been inhabited by bedbugs. Will they get rid of them?

Editional Notes: The Rugrats are still in preschool during this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters. Zachary and I have been a part of Rugrats since Rugrats and the Gray Plague, and, this story is based off a true story, that did really happen to me, twice in my lifetime before I officially became an aunt, but luckily in this story, they only go through this once. I hope you enjoy it!

It was the morning at preschool. Everyone was sitting around the table except Zack, making different things out of Playdough.

"How was your sleepover at Zack's?" Tommy asked.

"It was fun, but ever since it was over, I've been waking up every morning with little itchy bumps all over my arms." Replied Chuckie, scratching his arm.

"Wow, what do you think it is?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe, I'm allergic to the bed!" Chuckie said in terror.

"Don't be silly Chuckie, you can't be allergic to the bed, but just in case, maybe you should take your allergy medicine at night before bed." Suggested Tommy.

"That's a great idea Tommy." Said Chuckie happily.

"Hey, where is Zack anyway?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't been at school for the past 2 days." Replied Chuckie.

Just then, Aunty Celeste and Zack walked into the room. They were greeted by Miss Applebee at the door.

"Hi Zack, we've missed you!" Said Miss Applebee.

"I've missed you too." Zack replied, scratching his stomach.

"Is something bothering Zack? He seems to be itching a lot." Asked Miss Applebee.

"Yeah, he's been itching a lot for the past several days. It's only been getting worse each morning, and, I have the bumps too. I asked about it at his doctor's this morning, and they couldn't figure it out either. I'm having Taffy come over this afternoon to give me a pair of working eyeballs to help me inspect the place, and for this reason, Kira, Chuckie and Kimi's mom, is going to take off work this afternoon and watch the kids." Said Celeste, as she turned to leave the room.

"Ok, that sounds good. Have a nice day now, and good luck." Said Miss Applebee, waving goodbye as Celeste walked down the sidewalk.

That afternoon, everyone was hanging out at Chuckie's house when the parents arrived to pick them up.

"What makes you think you're allergic to your bed anyway?" Phil asked.

"Well when you're allergic to something, you get little itchy bumps, unless, I'm sick with Chicken Pox again, and I'm gonna turn into a chicken." Said Chuckie nervously.

"Don't be silly Chuckie, don't you remember when we had them, Susie told us we wouldn't turn into chickens?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Replied Chuckie, plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah, and Dil just recently got over the Chicken Pox, and my mommy says you can only get them once. So you must be allergic to the bed." Said Tommy.

"Great, that's just great. When I first got my bed two years ago, I didn't like it, cuz it had no walls, no sides, and at first, there was a monster under the bed that turned out to be my daddy's sweater. And now I'm allergic to it? This kind of thing never happened when I slept in a crib." Chuckie said sadly.

"I don't know, but try the allergy medicine, and see if it works." Said Tommy.

"Well, if you say so." Replied Chuckie.

At the front door, the adults were talking.

"Something's really been bothering Chuckie, he's been itching a lot." Said Chaz.

"Have you had a doctor check him out?" Didi asked.

"No, maybe I should give Chuckie's allergist a call and see about getting an appointment. It also might not hurt to give him an extra dose of his medicine tonight just in case." Replied Chaz.

That night, Chuckie took an extra dose of his allergy medicine, only to awaken the next morning with more bumps all over his arms and legs.

The next day at preschool.

"So Chuckeroo, did the medicine work?" Tommy asked.

"No, it only got worser." Replied Chuckie disappointedly.

"Hey, I slept over with you when you had the monster problem with your bed. Maybe I should sleep over tonight and together, we can figure out what's wrong with your bed." Tommy said excitedly.

"I'll ask my daddy if you can sleep over." Replied Chuckie happily.

That afternoon, Chuckie and his dad paid the allergist a visit, and had some tests done.

"It doesn't appear that Chuckie has developed anymore allergies, but he does appear to have a bunch of bites all over his arms and legs. I'll have to investigate this further, and meanwhile, I'd wash all of Chuckie's bedding, and make sure there's nothing in there." Said the allergist.

"Well thank you doc." Replied Chaz.

"Also, has Chuckie slept or gone any place other than his own home lately?" Asked the allergist.

"Well, he slept over at his friend Zack's apartment, but that's it." Said Chaz.

"Then I don't know what to tell you. Just have Chuckie continue to take his allergy medicine at least once daily, twice if needed, and clean his bedding." Said the allergist.

"Thank you. We'll give you a call if anything else should come up." Said Chaz, as he and Chuckie walked out of the allergist's office.

"Daddy, is it ok if Tommy sleeps over?" Chuckie asked his dad as they were getting into the car to leave the allergist's office.

"Sure I don't see why not." Chaz answered approvingly.

That night, Chaz and Kira put fresh clean sheets on the bed for Chuckie and Tommy, who was sleeping over. Tommy slept over that night, and the two of them, had a really good time together. The next morning when they woke up, Chuckie didn't have any new bumps on his body, and Tommy didn't have any at all.

"See Chuckie, there's nothing wrong with you or your bed. You were worrying for nothing." Said Tommy.

"Maybe you're right Tommy, I just wish I knew why I got these little itchy bumps in the first place." Replied Chuckie.

"Hey, maybe it's not your bed you're allergic to, but Zack's bed you're allergic to." Said Tommy.

"Maybe, but, I don't know." Said Chuckie, with a look of confusion on his face as he got out of bed and headed for the door of his room.

A few days later, Tommy awoke in the middle of the night, with itchy arms. He walks over to the racecar bed where his 2-year-old brother Dil was sleeping. Dil heard Tommy walking over and awoke.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Dil asked.

"I'm all itchy." Said Tommy, curling up next to Dil in bed.

"Well, you can sleep with me if that makes you feel better." Said Dil.

"Thanks Dil." Tommy replied happily, snuggling up next to his brother.

The next morning, the boys awoke to find bumps like Tommy's on Dil's arm, and a tiny little black bug.

"Dil, what's this?" Tommy asked, snatching up the black bug that was crawling across Dil's pillow in his hand.

"Looks like a bug to me." Said Dil.

"Hey, could this be the reason why we're itching?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe, but why would a bug be in bed?" Replied Dil.

"Maybe it's a bedbug. Mommy and Daddy are always telling us when we go to sleep to not let the bedbugs bite." Said Tommy.

"Nah, bedbugs are just pretend, or are they?" Dil asked with curiosity, as he and Tommy headed down to breakfast.

They get down to breakfast, where Didi notices the bumps all over Tommy and Dil's arms.

"What's that on your arms?" Didi asked.

"Mommy, I think we have bedbugs." Said Tommy, opening up his hand to reveal the bedbug he found on Dil's pillow.

"Oh my!" Replied Didi.

Just then, Didi answered the call, to find she was in a three way call with Zack's aunt Celeste, and Chuckie and Kimi's mom Kira.

"Have your kids been itching lately?" Asked Celeste.

"Well, I noticed Tommy and Dil were itching this morning." Replied Didi.

"Well, I know why. Zack and I have bedbugs, and apparently, some of them went home with Chuckie after last weekend's sleepover." Said Celeste.

"Yeah, and it sounds like Tommy must have gotten some when he slept over with Chuckie a few days ago." Said Kira.

"How do we get rid of them? I highly doubt there's anything about this in Lipchitz." Said Didi.

"I'll be meeting with an exterminater later on today to see about treatment, I'll give him your names and have him give you guys a call." Said Celeste.

"Thank you." Said Didi, as she hung up the phone.

After breakfast, Tommy went upstairs to get dressed, when he looked at his bed to see several of the tiny black bedbugs crawling around. Just then, Dil wandered into the room.

"Dil, I've got to show these to Chuckie and Zack at preschool today. Quick, go to the recycling bin and get out an empty glass jar." Said Tommy.

"But that's for Baby Hubert, the recycling truck to eat." Replied Dil.

"Hurry Dil, this is important!" Demanded Tommy.

Dil left the room and came back a few minutes later with the empty jar, at which time, they scooped up the crawling bugs, which wasn't easy to do, and got them into the jar. Tommy closed the lid and put the jar into his Reptar backpack.

Later on at school, Tommy, Chuckie, Zack, Phil and Lil were on the floor at free playtime, talking. Tommy was scratching his itchy arm.

"Wow Tommy, you're itching too?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, and I know why we've all been itching." Said Tommy.

"Why?" Asked Phil and Lil in unison.

"Bedbugs." Replied Tommy.

"Yeah I was gonna tell you guys, my aunt and I have bedbugs and sent them home with you Chuckie and then home with you Tommy. I'm very sorry." Said Zack.

"It's ok Zack, you didn't know." Replied Tommy.

"But how are we gonna get rid of them? I don't wanna itch forever." Said Chuckie.

"Well, Phil and Lil like to eat bugs anyway, maybe they can lick our mattresses clean." Said Zack.

"That's a great idea! And, I'll get Phil and Lil a free sample to see if they like them." Said Tommy, ggoing to his backpack and getting out the jar with the bedbugs.

"You mean you managed to catch some?" Asked Chuckie, eyeing the jar.

"Wow neat! Can we try them?" Phil asked.

"Sure!" Said Tommy, handing Phil the jar.

"Hey, I wanna try some bedbugs too." Said Lil, grabbing at the jar.

"Tommy gave it to me Lillian." Said Phil, tugging on the end with the lid.

The two of them continued to fight over the jar for several minutes.

"Uh, guys, don't! You're gonna lose them! Wait till we're outside." Shouted Tommy.

But it was too late. Phil pulled the lid off the jar and the bedbugs escaped, crawling all over the classroom. The kids ran after them. Just then, Miss Applebee looked up from her desk to see what was going on.

"What is going on children?" Miss Applebee asked.

"We're chasing after bedbugs Tommy brought to school." Said Phil.

"But they're really hard to catch." Added Lil.

Just then, Miss Applebee came over to where they were running.

"Children! Stop!" Shouted Miss Applebee.

Everyone stopped, and Miss Applebee went back to her desk, where she started phoning everyone's parents, and writing notes to send home with the students, explaining that preschool would be canceled until they had their classroom treated for bedbugs, and suggested that all of the parents get their homes treated before sending their children back to school.

A little while later, everyone's parents showed up. When Stu came into the room to pick up Tommy, Miss Applebee pulled him aside.

"Stu, may I have a word with you please?" Said Miss Applebee.

In another part of the room.

"Uh oh, I think you're in trouble Tommy." Said Zack.

"Yep." Said Tommy, looking very unhappy.

This ends chapter 1. What's going to happen now? We'll find out, in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tommy POV

I was pretty upset when my daddy picked me up from preschool and took me home where we found some man I didn't recognize talking with my mommy about the bedbugs. After the man left, my mommy came to talk to me. She was not happy.

End of Tommy POV

"Tommy, I am very disappointed in you. You've gotten preschool closed down for a few days until they can clean up the bedbugs that you let loose into the room. What were you thinking?" Didi asked.

"I thought I could get Phil and Lil to help me get rid of the bedbugs." Tommy replied.

"Tommy, you took something to school that is costing your classmates a lot of money to get their homes treated, and it's all thanks to you letting them run loose." Barked Didi.

"But mommy, I didn't open the jar. Phil and Lil did." Added Tommy.

"Tommy, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken the jar of bedbugs to school in the first place. I'd like you to go sit down in time out and think about this for a while." Said Didi.

"But… But…" Interrupted Tommy.

"No buts. Let's go." Said Didi, as she led Tommy to a small wooden chair in the corner of the living room and had him sit down.

Tommy POV

I was really annoyed that mommy was putting me in time out. I had to find a way to convince her that Phil and Lil were the ones who let the bedbugs loose. I didn't care if I took them to school. I shouldn't be in trouble. But whatever, sometimes, I don't think those grown ups will ever understand us, even if I live to attend kindergarten in another year.

I sat there in time out for a while, what I really wanted to do was sneak off nextdoor to Phil and Lil's, but I wasn't up for making mommy anymore mad. As I sat there though, I started to notice mommy and daddy putting a bunch of grocery bags all over the living room, filled with stuff.

End of Tommy POV

"There's the last of our clothes, bedding and lennon, ready for tomorrow's treatment from the externimater." Said Didi, putting down the last plastic bag filled with assorted items.

"Should I get the kids together so we can head over to Drew and Charlotte's for the night?" Stu asked.

"I suppose so." Didi said with a sigh.

"Come on champ, your time out is over. We need to head over to Angelica's." Said Stu, taking Tommy's hand and leading him out to the car.

Later that day, Tommy's family, Chuckie's family, and Zack's family, congrigrated at Angelica's house in the living room. Tommy spied Chuckie, Kimi and Zack, and headed over to them.

"So, looks like you're stuck at Angelica's too." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, it has to do with those bedbugs." Replied Kimi.

"Yeah, and before we came in here, my daddy made me change clothes, and put what I was wearing into the dryer in Angelica's laundry room." Said Chuckie.

"I had to do that too." Said Tommy.

"Me too." Said Zack.

"But why did we all have to do this?" Asked Kimi.

"Probably something to do with bedbugs." Said Dil, who walked over to them at that moment.

"It seems this whole day has been about nothing but bedbugs. First, Phil and Lil let them loose in the classroom canceling preschool, then I had to take a time out, and now, we're stuck at Angelica's." Snapped Tommy.

"I don't think I like bedbugs." Said Kimi.

"I haven't liked them since they started making me itch." Said Chuckie.

"Why don't you have any bites Kimi?" Asked Tommy, looking over at Kimi only to notice she had no bites on her arms and legs.

"Because Chuckie never slept in my bed." Kimi replied.

Later that night, Angelica was in bed, and Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil and Zack were on the pink carpeted floor of Angelica's room, dressed in their pajamas and rolling out their sleeping bags. Zack's aunt Celeste, walked into the room, carrying a Braille edition of Zack and Chuckie's favorite comic book series as of late, Armadillo Dave.

"Aunty Celeste, will we have to live with Angelica forever?" Asked Zack.

"Oh no sweetie, we're just staying here tonight while our apartment gets treated." Replied Celeste.

"But how are they going to do that?" Zack asked.

"Well, tonight's bedtime story will give us the answers. I give you, Armadillo Dave battles the Giant Bedbugs." Said Aunty Celeste, as she sat down in a chair and opened the book to the first page, and started to read.

"Bedbugs. Those little black creatures who make their homes in soft places, beds, couches, and other soft items, waiting to snack on their favorite food, the blood of a human. It was up to Armadillo Dave to get rid of them, once and for all, when he heard they were attacking all the land with full force." She read.

Just then, she was interrupted by Drew calling her name downstairs.

"Celeste, could you come here for a moment please?" Called Drew from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be right there." Celeste yelled back.

"Well kids, looks like we're gonna have to cut the story short tonight, because I am needed downstairs. Now you guys get some sleep. Angelica has kindergarten in the morning, and Tommy's grandpa Lou and Grandma Lulu will be watching you tomorrow while we all see to helping the exterminater get our houses treated." Said Celeste, as she shut out the light.

"Why can't Taffy babysit us?" Kimi asked.

"Taffy will be helping me tomorrow." Said Celeste, as she blew the kids a kiss and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Everyone snuggled up in their sleeping bags. Kimi and Dil fell asleep, but Tommy, Chuckie, and Zack were still awake.

"So, did you tell your mommy that it was Phil and Lil who let the bedbugs loose?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't believe me so made me take a time out anyway, but I guess it doesn't matter now anyway, now that a terminater is coming to get rid of the bedbugs tomorrow." Said Tommy.

Just then, Angelica overheard the conversation and sat up in bed.

"It's not terminater it's exterminater, and be quiet so I can sleep. You may have a day off tomorrow, thanks to Tommy," Angelica griped.

"Uh, Angelica, it was Phil and Lil who caused the bedbugs to escape." Interrupted Tommy.

"Whatever, just be quiet so I can go to sleep. I don't wanna miss kindergarten tomorrow." Snapped Angelica.

"But I thought you didn't like kindergarten." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah what about that nasty Jeffery kid?" Zack asked.

"Oh, do I have to tell you everything? Jeffery doesn't go to my school anymore. He goes to some alternative school now." Snapped Angelica.

"What's an alternative school?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, some school for mean dumb kids. Hey, it's a school for you dummies when you're old enough to go there." Said Angelica.

"Actually, I think you'd be a more suitable candidate Angelica." Said Zack.

Tommy and Chuckie laughed.

"Oh put a lid on it. All I have to say is it's a good thing too, otherwise I was gonna return to preschool." Said Angelica.

"That's a relief, cuz had you returned to preschool, I was gonna quit!" Said Chuckie.

"Well you can be greatful that I didn't have to quit kindergarten then Finster. Now go to sleep, before I make you sleep outside in the dirt." Snapped Angelica, as she pulled up the covers over her head.

"Come on guys, let's get some sleep." Said Tommy, rolling over in his sleeping bag.

"The sooner we go to sleep the sooner I can go home and get away from Angelica." Chuckie whispered, as he turned over in his sleeping bag, removing his glasses and placing them on the floor up above his head.

The next morning, the kids headed down to Angelica's kitchen to find grandpa Lou and grandma Lulu, fixing them breakfast.

"Hey, where's our Reptar cerial?" Zack asked, as he sat down at the table.

"Oh no kids, today you get something better than that yucky old Reptar cerial." Replied grandpa Lou.

"Tah dah, I give you, chocolate-chip pancakes with strawberries and chocolate cool whip. Dig in everybody." Said Lulu smiling, as she put down a plate piled high with a stack of pancakes on the middle of the table.

"Mmmm." Replied the kids in unison, as everybody took pancakes and put them on their plates, eating their breakfast.

"I want more!" Snapped Angelica a little while later, after she finished her breakfast.

"Sorry Angelica, but you've had three helthings of pancakes already, and shouldn't you be leaving for school? Your bus will be here soon." Said Lulu.

"Oh yeah." Angelica said, getting up from the table and grabbing her Cynthia backpack off the hook on the wall.

"You dummies better not touch my stuff, understand?" Snapped Angelica, as she headed out of the room.

"Um, Angelica, I think we know the rules, we've been playing here for five years." Said Tommy.

"Correction Tommy, you've been here for three years. Now I'm leaving, goodbye!" Shouted Angelica as she stormed out of the room to head outside to wait for the bus.

"So what are we gonna do today guys now that Angelica's gone?" Chuckie asked.

"Well kids, Lulu and I brought over some fun games to play. I thought we could play Candy Land." Said Lou, as Lulu cleaned up the dishes from the table and Lou set up the game board.

Chuckie POV

I didn't like staying at Angelica's, but since I had to, I made the best of it, which wasn't hard to do with Tommy's grandma and grandpa around. We played Candy Land, and I won a Reptar bar for winning the game! Then Tommy, Dil, Kimi, Zack and I played out in Angelica's backyard for a while, and before we knew it, our parents were there to pick us up and take us home.

End of Chuckie POV

"Come on kids, time to go." Said Didi from the door to the backyard. Tommy and Dil ran to their mom and they headed for home.

A little while later, Lou and Lulu showed up, as did Chuckie and Zack and their families.

Tommy POV

I was glad to leave Angelica's, and go home where there were no more bedbugs. I got there to find it to feel really hot, and all of our furniture was moved around, the couch was in the entry hall and everything was out from the walls in the middle of the floor. I hadn't seen the furniture in this much of a mess since that time me and Chuckie had to try to avoid the dust bunnies a while back. I went and sat on the couch, where Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Zack and grandma Lulu joined me, grandma was carrying the book that Zack's aunt started reading to us last night.

End of Tommy POV

"Come on kidss, let's finish the story and find out how Armadillo Dave defeated the bedbugs." Said Lulu, as she opened up to the page that had a bookmark sticking out of it.

This particular book was in both, Braille and print, so both, Aunty Celeste and the sighted adults could read it. Lulu started to read to them outloud.

"All of the sudden, Armadillo Dave fired up his heat ray, and warmed up the houses in all the land, to a bomby 150 degrees. He moved the furniture around, and poked at the bedding with his trusty soard. Finally, several hours later, the bedbugs were all gone, and everyone in the land lived happily ever after. Hip hip hurray, Armodilla Dave saved the day. The end." Said Lulu, as she closed the book.

Just then, the other adults walked into the entry hall.

"Uh Lulu, could you and the kids get off the couch, we need to move it back into the living room." Said Stu.

"Oh, of course." Said Lulu, as everyone stood up from the couch, and Stu and Chaz moved it back into the living room.

"Tomorrow, I'll be heading to the laundry mat to wash all of our stuff. The exterminater suggested we do that before putting everything back into the closets." Said Didi, carrying a load of plastic bags out to the car.

Several days later, the houses temperatures were back to normal, and the bites on Tommy, Dil, Chuckie and Zack's arms and legs started to disappear. Preschool was back in session, and they were sitting around the table, making art with uncooked macaroni and talking.

"Well guys, I guess Armadillo Dave saved the day. Look, no more bedbug bites." Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie, Armadillo Dave didn't save us from the bedbugs, the terminater did." Replied Tommy.

"Um, you mean the exterminater." Added Zack.

Everyone started laughing.

"Whatever, at least we don't have to stay at Angelica's no more, and the bedbugs can't bite us tonight." Said Kimi.

"You said it Kimi." Said Chuckie with a smile.

Just then, Phil and Lil walked over to the table.

"So, how did those bedbugs at your house taste?" Zack asked.

"Mommy wouldn't let us eat them." Said Phil disappointedly.

"We had a terminater come too, and it heated up our house really hot." Said Lil.

"Otherwise we couldn't come to preschool no more." Added Phil.

"Did you guys stay at Angelica's too?" Asked Chuckie.

"Nah, we played outside while the bedbugs were destroyed." Said Phil.

"Lucky." Said Kimi.

"Oh and guys, it's not terminater, it's exterminater." Said Zack, pointing at Phil and Lil.

Everyone cracked up laughing again.

That day after preschool, Didi and Betty were talking with Miss Applebee, as they had a full day of preschool to make up for missing a few days while the bedbugs got cleaned up. Just then, Tommy, Phil and Lil walked up to them.

"Um, mommy, I'm sorry I took the jar of bedbugs to school." Said Tommy.

"Yeah and we're sorry we let them loose in the classroom." Said Phil.

"Yeah, we're sorry for causing so much trouble." Said Lil.

"Apology accepted." Said Miss Applebee with a smile, as she brought over happy face stickers and stuck on on Tommy, Phil, and Lil's shirts.

Didi and Betty smiled, and gave their kids a hug.

Later that night, Angelica was asleep in bed, when she awoke to find itchy bumps on her arms.

"Oh no, what's this. Aaahhh, bedbugs! You dumb preschoolers!" Angelica shouted.

The End


End file.
